El Crucero vacacional de Hogwarts
by Starshine Crystal
Summary: Un nuevo año en Hogwarts... Dumbledore hace un anuncio.... ¿Cómo reaccionarán los implicados? ATENCIÓN: Este fic es Muuuuy raro, y no exagero


**Disclaimer****:** Harry y Co. no nos pertenecen, como tampoco nos pertenecen Jack Sparrow, Frodo Bolson, La Perla Negra, Will Turner, Britney Spears, Justin Timberlake, J.K Rowling y el hombre muuuuuuuuy feo de las propagandas de _Reduce Fat Fast_. Todos le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (sólo que el hombre muuuuuuuuuuuy feo de las propagandas etc., no es un personaje ficticio. Así es, señores!! Existe en realidad!! NOOOOOOOO Ah, sí! Britney y Justin T. tmb son personas reales. QUE SUFRIMIEEEEENTO Y J.K ^^UUU)

****

**Advertencia:** Este fic tiene contenido slash (relación hombre/hombre), Crossovers, Out of carácter (muchoooooo), apariciones de la autoras y personajes que no tienen NADA q ver con el fic… Si alguno de los lectores resulta traumado, NO es nuestra culpa; están advertidos. 

**ALERTA PERMANENTE!!**

*************************************************

**El Crucero vacacional de Hogwarts**

-Welcome, welcome to another year of Hogwarts… Where are the subtitles? Bah, si. Voy a tener que hablar en castellano…

-Emhhh… Profesor… Vuelva al libreto… ¡A su discurso!

-Bueno, está bien. Yo quería hacer un anuncio: Ya tenemos los resultados del reality show** "El crucero vacacional de Hogwarts". **Bueno, los ganadores son… Draco Malfoy, de Slytherin; Harry Potter, de Gryffindor; Luna Lovegood, de Ravenclaw y Justin Finch-Fletchley, de Hufflepuff. Profesores a cargo: Remus Lupin y Severus Snape… 

-Profesor- se quejó Snape- Yo nunca me he anotado en ninguno de esos concursos…

- Cantante de entretenimiento: Britney Spears…. ¿Qué decías, Severus?

-…………… (Toda habilidad para pensar ha cesado)………….¿Ah? Nada, nada!! Comentaba que sería un gran placer formar parte de esta "linda" experiencia… (-- Se le salen los ojos pensando en Britney)

-Ah, que bueno, Severus… Como estaba diciendo, no podrán llevar las varitas. Cada estudiante tendrá su propio compartimiento….. (Le pasan un mensaje) Ah?, que? Parece que hubo un cambio de planes: Justin será el único que dormirá solo porque no hay un compartimiento de tres. Luna dormirá con Britney (Luna pone cara de horror), Severus con Remus, ya que son los dos profesores a cargo (Remus le guiña un ojo a Severus) y, finalmente, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy dormirán juntos… En el compartimiento que queda… ¡Oh! Parece que es el que justo tiene la cama de dos plazas… Bueno, no creo que haya ningún problema…. ¿Señor Malfoy, le ocurre algo? (Primer plano a la cara de Draco, y vemos que está todo rojo) (N/As: Draco, no t quemes!!! T.T)

***

(En el puerto, antes de subir al barco, Dumbledore toma lista)

-¿Britney? 

-Sí (Severus babea *__*)

-¿Remsi?

-Ah… ¡Aquí, señor! (Remus levanta su balde y su palita)

-¿Severus?

-……… (Severus sigue babeando)

-Creo que tomaré eso como un sí…. Ah… ¿Luna?

-Sí, aquí… (Está abrazándose con Justin)

-Auhhhhhh, ¡Que dulce! ^____^…. Emh… ¿Justin?

-Mhfmhfhfh (Justin levanta la mano, porque está muy ocupado besándose con Luna)

-…. Bueno, eso es todo….. Ah, sí!! ¿Señor Malfoy?

-Ushhh… Claro, Profesor ("Estúpido, tonto, viejo chancludo... ª!"·$%&/()=…") (N/As: Y otras puteadas….)

-Este…. Bien… ¿Harry?

-Lalilalilaliriilriliri! ¿Eh? ¿ah? ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién se quedó con la herencia de la tía Agatha?

-Bueno…. Creo que están todos… ¡Todos a bordo! (Y bordo murió aplastado)

(Todos suben al barco….)

***

(En el cuarto de las chicas…)

-No te atrevas a poner uno de tus asquerosos CDs!!! (Luna amenaza a Britney con un ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso_)

-Ah… Bueno!! (Britney retrocede l-e-n-t-a-m-e-n-t-e…) Chau!! (Se escapa por la puerta)

-…… Mmmm, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?.... Nah, no importa!! Trilarilala, Vamos a ver a Justin…

(En la habitación de los profesores…)

-Lupin… Ya te he repetido que esta es MI cama, no la tuya!!!

-Uyyyyyyy! ¡Que aguafiestas!... (Remus baja de un salto de la cama) Vamos, Severus, diviertete…. (Le tira un almohadón)… Sevvie…. Snivellus??

(El almohadón cae en la cara de Severus y Snape no se mueve) 

-LUPIN!!!!! (Snape se abalanza encima de Remus) 

-Ay, Sevvy, sabía que tu también me querías (EN ESE MISMÍSIMO INSTANTE, Remus le da un besito de amor… Y Snape no lo suelta…)

-Remi, quiero que estemos juntos… ¡Para siempre! Por favor… Te amo!!! Me enloqueces!! Mi lindo cachorrito!!! Lobito de mi alma!!! Shaoran!!! (N/As: "Shaoran" significa "pequeño lobo" en chino/japonés/algo así. Además es un pequeño X-over de Card Captor Sakura y Harry Potter)

-Creo que está anocheciendo…. Uy! Ya me tengo que ir!!! Adióooos!!! (Remus sale s-u-a-v-e-m-e-n-t-e del camarote) (N/As: Creo que después de lo que dijo Snape, a Remi mi amor se le fueron las ganas…)

***

(Harry y Draco están acostados en la cama. De repente Harry se gira y tira de la frazada, destapando a Draco) (N/As: Draaaaaaaacooooooo *__________* We love you!!)

(Draco se levanta e intenta despertar a Harry)

-Potter!!..... Potter??.... Potter, dame la frazada!!!!..... Potter!!!??........ Harry??........... Harryto??....... (N/As : Jarrito!!!!)…… ("Umm, parece que no funciona de esta manera…. Creo recordar algo de la Bella Durmiente..... Emm, le daba un sopapo??.... Ah, no! Ya se!!.... Era un….")

(Draco acerca su (lindo, hermoso, espectacular, fascinante, bello, _cool_, etc, etc, etc *__________*)  rostro al de Harry… Sus labios se están por tocar… y……)

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PUM!!!!!!!!

(Harry se acababa de levantar y le dio un súper cabezazo a Draco, dejándolo KO)

-Upssssssss… ¿Draco?..... ¿Draaaaaaaaaaaacooooooo? ¿Drake?

-¡Me pegaste! (Draco se hace el perrito ofendido lloroso)

-Uyyyyy… ¿qué puedo hacer para remediarlo?

-Estem… (Draco saca un lista enorme de su bolsillo)

-No, no. Una sola cosa…

-Pues… déjame elegir… (Draco empieza a releer su listota)

………..

…………………….

………………………………......

………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………

(HORAS después)

-MHM…. ¡Esto podría ser! No, no…. ¡A que esto sí! ¡NO!

-… ¿¿Terminaste?? (Bosteza)

-……….¡SI! 

-EN SERIO????!!

-…..No!!, Ahora dejame revisar esto…..

-Aghhh, elige ya!!! (Harry pone cara de asesino psicopata)

-Bueno, bueno, no te pongas nervioso……No me gusta cuando te pones así…Mmm… ya se!!

Bsbbsbsbbsbsbsbsbsb….. y luego bsbsbsbsbssbsbsbsb (Susurro)

(Harry lo mira con los ojos saltones)

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ?????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Tu dijiste que ibas a hacer algo por mí..

-Bueno, está bien……

***

(En la cubierta del barco…, en la punta de adelante…)

-Oh, Harry, estoy volando!!! (Draco está con los brazos extendidos y Harry los está sosteniendo) Oh, Harry, me siento como un ave… (Draco mira al cielo y observa una paloma que se dirige hacia ellos) OH! ¡Hermana Ave!

(En ese momento, el ave pasa por encima de Draco y deposita sus heces sobre la cabeza del rubio) (N/As: ¡claro, el rubio más liiiiindo del mundo!)

-Ushh… Aléjate de mí, cosa asquerosa!!!

-Le hablas a la paloma o a mi??

-A ti, imbécil!!!

-Ahhh!! HAS HERIDO MIS SENTIMIENTOS!! Ahora debes cumplirme otro deseo…

-Ey!! Que no soy el genio de la lampara mágica!!

(Draco hace pucherito)

-Porfisss??? Potty?? Pleeeeeaseeee?? 

-Aghhhh, bueeeeeno…..

***

(Harry Potter está en cuatro patas y Draco Malfoy está "encima" suyo) (N/As: No malentiendan!!!..... PERVERTIDOOOOS!! Esperen a leer lo demás… Aunq… si estuvieran juntos… *_____*)

-Arre, caballito, arre!!!

-Emh… Draco… ¡Estás gordo!!!

-Es que… he subido un poquito de peso

(Aparece un hombre de cabello gris muuuuuuuuuuuuy feo)

-Entonces, usa **_Reduce Fat Fast_**!

-AY! Por dios! Mis ojos! ¡Que tipo taaaaaaaaan feo!

-Bueno, me voy, me voy. Pero no olviden comprar mi producto. Ya ha sido un éxito mundial!

-Feoticus Exploticus! (Al hombre muuuuuuuuuy feo se le corta la cabeza)

-Noooooo!! Volveré y los haré flacos!!! GORDOSSSS MALDITOOOOOOOOOS!!! (El hombre muuuuuuuuuuy feo y su cabeza desaparecen)

-Bueno, sigamos jugando al caballito…

(Harry se cae sin querer y queda boca arriba… con Draco encima) (N/As: Ohhhh… ROMANCEEEE WOOO. Se agregó otra escritora /Se escucha el grito de los lectores: -NOOOOOOO!!! maldición!!!!/)

-Oh, Harry… ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que… debes limpiarte la nariz? (N/As: Una de las escritoras lo sabe muuuuuuuy bien. Resfríada all the timeeee)

No, no es cierto… eh… Aquí tienes un pañuelo…

(N/As: ¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO!)

(Draco se está acercando cada vez más a Harry... MÁS....MÁS...MÁS….)

(N/As: PERVERTIDOSSSS!! SE LO QUE ESTÁN PENSANDO!!! Y tmb lo q pensaron el verano pasado… ^O^)

(Se abre la puerta y entra Remus desesperado) (N/As: Siempre arruinándolo todo, este Remus!!!!)

-Chicos!!, el barco se…. Harry??!!! Malfoy???!!! OH MY GOOOODNESSSSS!! Ah, em, perdón por interrumpir….. Sólo quería decir que…. ¡¡¡SE HUNDE EL BARCOOOOO!!!!!!

-Oh, no! Harry! Corramos!!! 

-Por, aquí!!!

(Harry y Draco corren por los pasillos en busca de una salida… Tomados de la mano) (N/As: ¡QUEERS!) (N/As: sweetyyyyyyyyyy)

(Se cruzan con Remus, perseguido por Snape)

-Remsie-pooh!!!!!! ¡Es nuestra última oportunidad! ¡Hagámoslo!

(Remus abre mucho los ojos y acelera el paso)

("¿Por qué no puedo ser un correcaminos? ¿Por qué no puedo ser un correcaminos? ¿Por qué no puedo ser un correcaminos?  RAYOS!!!!")

-Severus… Ahora no… El barco se está hundiendo…

***

(Ya en la cubierta…)

-Harry, como esta tal vez sea la última vez que estemos juntos…

(Draco arroja a Harry contra la pared y se acerca, preparado para darle un beeeeeso muuuuy apasionado…… y de pronto… SLASH! (N/As: No ESE slash…, el otroooo, la onomatopeyaaaa) Una ola gigante los cubre)

(Draco se queda meditando la situación por un rato…)

-Ey!! Apúrate!! Me vas a besar o no?? El barco se está hundiendo, tonto!!!!

-Bah, si…

(Draco le da un beso del que Harry jamás se olvidará. El que más disfrutó en su vida!!)

(Draco se apartó de Harry)

-Oh, Harry… TE AMOOOO!!! Siempre quise hacer eso…

-Bueno, bueno… Saltemos la parte _cursi_!

-Ohhhh (Draco pone cara de pobrecitooo T.T) (N/As: "Poorsy Draco")

-Deja esas tonterías!! (Harry agarra la mano de Draco y ambos saltan al agua para salvarse)

(LUEGO DE UN RATO, todos los que estaban en el barco ahora se encuentran en el medio del océano Ártico)

-Ha….Harry… Tengo mu…mucho frío…. (Temblor)

-No, Rose… Eh… digo… Draco… ¡No dejaré que mueras! Tu tendrás tus hijos… Y no morirás aquí… Morirás en tu cama, calentito…

-Oh, Harry… N-no… ("¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer de mujer???")… Te lo prometo…. I promesse, Harry!!!... Pero…, ¿Por qué no me calientas un poco ahora?? (N/As: hdshgufdsagugfds, una de las autoras se acaba de caer)

-No, Drake… Draky… Aquí no es tierra firme… Si logramos salir los dos con vida… Prometo hacerte el amor hasta que amanezca… Porque yo te amo, y prometo hacerlo… Te juro, lo disfrutarás mucho… Mientras, intenta salvar tu vida, Draco...

-Ohh, Harry, Harry…. Pero no olvides usar protección… No quiero quedar embarazado!!!!

-Buen… Bueno… 

(¿Aparece Bad Scars?)

-Chicos, chicos… Harry… ¡DRACO ES MÍOOOOOOO! No pienso permitir que me lo robes…

-Ehhh… ¡Pero si tu nick se refiere a nosotros dos como pareja!

-…YO NO TE CONOSCOOOO!! YO QUIERO A HARRY!!

(¿Aparece Starshine Crystal? /SC para abreviar/)

-Nah….nah…. Harry….. Draco…… LOS DOS SON MÍOS!!!

(SC se tira encima de ellos)

-Draaaacooooo, Harryyyyyy *______*

(Y ahora… Bad Scars le da un beeeeeso de terno amor a Draco) (Draco repugnado)

-Eres asquerosa, niña!! 

(¿Aparece Luthien?) (la tercera autora!!)

-Paren…, no sean tan exageradas!!... Ohhhhhhhh, eso no es Frodo en la Perla Negra???? (Pasa un barco cerca suyo y Luthien lo señala) Awwww, Froooooodoooooo *_______* (BABA)

-Ey!! Las Autoras no pueden meterse en el fic!!! (Aparece J.K. Rowling tomando un té y dice: -Sí que pueden) Váyaaaaanse y déjennos a Drakin y a mi en paz!

-Bueno, bueno!!

(Las Autoras se ahooooooogaaaaaaaan) (N/As: Glupglup)

(Luthien dice bajo el agua: -Que tal si vamos a ver a Jacky, Frodo y Will ahora??) (SC y BS contestan: -SÏIIIIII!!! ^O^, y todas se van)

***

(Volviendo a Harry y Draco, acaba de aparecer una tabla flotando…Los dos se miran....Miran a la tabla….. Y SALEN NADANDO A TODA VELOCIDAD) (N/As: No era que Harry no sabe nadar?? : P)

-Suéltame, Malfoy!! No ves que sólo hay lugar para uno?? Y YO soy el famoso… NIÑO QUE VIVI"!!!

-Potter… ¡Potter! Yo soy el típico malo maloso, enemigo del bueno. TÚ sólo eres un CABEZA RAJADA!!! Y ahora serás… ¡EL NIÑO QUE MURI"!

(Una foquita se acerca por atrás s-u-a-v-e -y- l-e-n-t-a-m-e-n-t-e)

-Potter, siempre supe que nunca cambiarías… Eres un estúpido niño que sólo sabe como ser famoso… No se como soy tu novio…

-¿NOVIOS? ¿NOSOTROS? No, no. Mi amor, nunca fuimos ni vamos a ser novios. FUIMOS amantes, eso es distinto…

-Pottglupglup… Poglupglup 

-No!!! Draco, ¡NO TE HUNDAS! Por favor! Yo… yo… ¿Eso quiere decir que me puedo quedar con la tabla…?

(Draco resucita del agua) (N/As: Tipo en el clip de Going Under)

-Ah, no. No puedes quedarte con la tabl… ¡I've got a plaaaaaan!

-Emm, Draco… ¿Por qué hablas en ingles?? Que no ves que somos de Inglaterra?? Tenemos que hablar E-S-P-A-Ñ-OOOO-L 

-Upss… Bueno, bueno. Yo decía que nos subamos uno encima del otro ("Y así aprovecho…") en la tabla… ¡Nos podremos salvar, Harry! ¡TE AMO!

-Ohhh, Draco… Llegaste a mi vida volandooo!! ("Pero sin la paloma cagadora…") Y te quite las alaaaaaas!! Y me las comíiiii! (N/As: Es porque, de repente, Draco se convirtió en un pollo)…. Ah, no. Eso no era ^^UUU Ohhh, Draco…. Te amo!!!! Eres TAAAAN inteligenteeeee….

-Harry, ¿Por qué no subes tu primero? ("Así puedo ir arriba")

-Bueno! (Harry se gira para subir a la tabla, pero…..)

-¿¿Y la tabla?? Draco, la tabla desapareció!!!

(Vemos a la foquita un poco más lejos llevandose la tabla…) (N/As: ¿QUÉ HACE UNA FOQUITA CON UNA TALBLAAAAAAAA? "Poorsy foca")

-Ahhhh!! Tienes razón!!! ATRAPEMOS A LA FOCAAAA!!! (Harry y Draco empiezan a nadar siguiendo a la foquita)

***

(TRES HORAS DESPUÉS…)

-Draco…. Tenemos que seguir a la foca???

-SÍ!!!, VAMOS!! MÁS RAPIDO!!

(Draco y Harry aceleran y casi alcanzan a la foca, pero entonces ésta desaparece y…….)

¡¡¡¡BAM!!!

-Ey, Harry…. ¿Esto no es el muelle??

-Sí!!! EL MUELLEEEEE, Estamos salvadoooos!!

(Harry y Draco suben por una escalera al muelle y encuentran a todos ahí arriba)

-Harry!!!! Salvame de Severusss!!! (Remus se esconde atrás de Harry)

-Pero Remi…... SI YO TE AMO!!!

-ALEJATE DE MÍ, VAMPIRO!!

-Ahhh!!, ¿Cómo lo supiste??!!

-Jeje… No te lo digo…

-Oh… ¡Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie!

-Está bien….

-Volviendo a lo de antes… ¡POR FAVOR!

-¿QUË? ¡NO!

-Pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!!

-Ah…. ¿Tú quieres acción? (Los ojos de Remus brillan diabólicamente) Entonces… Aquí tienes acción!

(Remus tira bruscamente a Snape al piso y le empieza a dar besos y… esas cosas…) (N/As: ¿OTRAS COSAS? ¿EN EL MEDIO DE TODOS?)

(En la otra punta del muelle….)

-Hola! Yo soy Britney, ¿¿Tú quién eres??

-Ah??, yo?? Yo soy Justin…

-Timberlake!!!!???? Ohhh, mi amor!!!! (Britney le da un beso que no…….. /Prohibido para menores/…… a Justin)

-Ummm, pero yo no soy…. Oh, que va!! (Justin se le tira encima a Britney)

(Justo entonces aparecen Luna y el verdadero Justin Timberlake)

-Justin!!!

-Britney!!!

-Ohhh (Britney mira a Justin… Y mira a Justin…Al OTRO Justin….)

(Los circuitos de Britney se han quemado, era demasiado difícil de procesar para ella)

-Te lo merecías, vieja bruja!!!

-No, de hecho es muggle, Luna…

-Oh…

***

(Lejos de allí, nuestra amada foquita está durmiendo sobre la tabla)

**ATENCI"N: ESTA PARTE ES S"LO PARA MAYORES DE 13 AÑOS:**

_(Escrito por Starshine Crystal, a pedido de Bad Scars) (Ella lo ideó y SC sólo lo escribió de una manera más linda.) (Luthien de mientras estuvo jodiendo con el muñeco d SC d HP y dando ideas que NO pusimos, pero que eran buenas)_

(Ya en Hogwarts…)

-…Harry?

-Sí, Draco??

-Cumplirás con tu promesa??

(Draco miró con dulzura el rostro de su amado)

-Por supuesto.

(Ambos entrelazaron las manos y fueron caminando hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin)

-Ven…. (Draco hizo pasar a Harry por la abertura en el muro, lo alzó en brazos y lo llevó hasta a su habitación)

-Que suerte que los Slytherins tienen cuartos individuales…

(Draco apoyó suavemente a Harry sobre la cama, se sentó junto a él y fue acercándose a sus labios… Un dulce beso los unió, mientras desabrochaba la camisa del Gryffindor…El morocho enredó una mano en el rubio pelo y ambos se entregaron a la pasión.)

**THE END**

_(Naked time!!)_

*************************************************

Notas de Bad Scars: 

                               Bueno, quiero dedicar este fic a mi novio… Ejejje… Quisiera agregar que amo a Draco y cuando pueda se lo robo a Harry… Siempre soñé con escribir partes románticas de Harry/Draco!!! Es que es mi pareja favoritaaaa!!! Draco es una dulzura (desearía estar en el lugar de Harry). Espero les haya gustado nuestro fic, porque nos costó miles de risas hacerlo!!! (DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!)

Notas de Starshine Crystal:

                                         Holaaaa!! Ya se que los hice esperar mucho tiempo, y q este no era el tipo de fic q esperaban, pero aún así, espero q les guste!! Ya van a llegar mis típicos Dramas y Darks, y etc, no se preocupen!!! Los quiero mucho a todos, gracias a los q siguen mis fics siempre!!! Esto va especialmente dedicado a Ara (aka tomoe3) y Meche (aka Galasu). Ustedes se merecen algo mucho mejor, pero espero que esto baste por el momento. Las quiero chicas!!! ^^ Quiero aclarar dos cosas: 1) No todas escribimos todo en este fic, hay partes en las q se dedicó cada una por separado. 2) Sí, tengo el muñeco choto de Harry Potter ¬¬. Bueno, eso fue todo porq tengo q dejar a Luthien escribir, dejen R&R pleaaaase ^__^

Notas de Luthien:

                           Holaaa!!!!!! Este es mi primer fic por eso es algo extraño todo lo q pasa, q de repente aparecen cosas de mas. No soy fanática de Frodo , no tanto para babear.  No c si voy a escribir otros fics, pero quiero q dejen reviews para saber q opinan. Si no les gusta esta bien  y  perdón por lo largo ^_^   dejen reviews porfaaa!!!!!!!!!!

**__**

**_That_****_ was all!! Cya!!_**


End file.
